


Left Behind

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abby Drabbles, Alpha Derek, Drabble, Hurt Scott McCall, IDK what verse this is even in, M/M, Protective Isaac, Scott and Isaac are mates, brotp sciles, mild violence, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddi asked for: Scissac with one of them hurt. You knew my writers kink, and you still asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi/gifts).



**Left Behind**

            Scott was struggling to breathe, to catch up as they ran farther and farther from the hunters. The dense forest seemed as though it was closing in on them. Suffocating them.

            “Come on!” Isaac grabbed his hand, pulling as fear clouded over his blue eyes, turning them a fiercely protective gold. Scott clutched at it, fingers and claws slowly lacing together as their legs moved faster and faster. Suddenly, a burning pain forced it’s way through his leg, and he screamed a howl that ripped at his throat, stopping them both short.

            He panted hard, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood at the sight of a crossbow sticking out of his calf. Pleadingly, he looked up at Isaac, whose eyes were wide and just as scared.

            “You have to run.” His voice was wet and raspy with pain and the weight they held. “Go!” He snarled softly, tears slipping down his face with the effort. Their fingers fumbled, and it felt like the world had shrunk to the emptiness of his hands. Isaac made a little noise in the back of his throat in protest, looking around like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

            The bolt coming out of his leg was almost obviously poison, seeing as streaks of blue and black ran out of the surrounding veins. Isaac knelt down, hands fluttering over the wound.

            “Please,” he choked out through a mouth filled with blood and fangs. “Isaac you have to run! Don’t let them get you, too!” They could both hear running footsteps growing faster and closer, like sharks exited by blood.

            Isaac looked into his eyes, gold meeting gold in a deep mess of unspoken emotion. “No,” he said softly, almost whispering. Suddenly, Isaac’s arms were around him, lifting him, and everything was moving.

            His head tilted onto Isaac’s shoulder involuntarily, and the intense pain of wolfsbane in his leg eased the smallest bit.

            Isaac wasn’t going to leave him behind. Softly smiling, he looked up at determined gold eyes. They were the last thing he saw before everything went black.

 

            “We could have died, Derek! _He_ could have died!” Someone was shouting. His eyes struggled to open, but a weight seemed determined to keep them closed.

            “Scott? Guys, I think he’s awake.” Stiles’ worried voice loomed over him, fingers snapping above him, in his ears, all over. “Hey, hey Scott? Scotty, it’s me.”

            “Move over, Stilinski.” It was Isaac. “Scott? Can you hear me?”

            “Shut up, both of you.” Derek snapped. “He’ll wake up when he’s ready. And the arguing isn’t helping.” Scott could almost feel his pointed glare at Isaac.

            “Isaac?” He managed to choke out, throat dry and cracking.

            “Scott?” Stiles and Isaac spoke in unison, and Stiles’ clumsy shifting had obviously broken several items. However, Isaac’s lanky form was at his side almost instantly.

            “I'm so glad you’re okay!” Isaac exclaimed, sweeping Scott into his arms. Behind him, Stiles sighed resignedly. Scott gave him a small smile over Isaac’s shoulder, and then buried himself into the warmth and safety of his mate.

            “Now.” Isaac’s voice was almost angry, and lines of guilt and pain stood out on his pale face as he pulled away, digging his fingers into Scott’s shoulders. “I will never, ever leave you behind. And you can never ask me to do that again. Agreed?” Scott looked down, guilty, but Isaac tilted his face upwards to look into his eyes. They were blue now, with no trace of gold.

            “Yeah, I promise.” His voice was smaller than he had intended it to be, but it got the job done. Isaac leaned forward, mashing their lips together. 

            He didn’t know how long they were glued together for, but he did know that they were interrupted by Stiles clearing his throat.

            “Alright, scarf boy, my turn.” Stiles enveloped him in a concerned warmth, and Isaac went to talk to Derek.

            And just like that, everything was okay.


End file.
